O General
by Tammie Silveira
Summary: UNIVERSO ALTERNATIVO.O Imperador tinha a tática ideal para vencer. Ele apenas não havia considerado que uma refugiada poderia estragar tudo, especialmente ao cair na casa do General. HARRYGINNY -- CAPÍTULO DOIS
1. Citação

_**Citações:** _

_É a esta força que mantém sempre a opinião justa e legítima sobre o que é necessário temer e não temer, que chamo e defino coragem. (Platão)_

_Na arte militar, cada operação particular tem partes que exigem a luz do dia e outras que pedem as trevas do segredo. Não posso determiná-las de antemão. Só as circunstâncias podem ditá-las. (Sun Tzu)_

_É a causa, e não a morte, que faz um mártir. (Napoleão)_

_Porque é do interior do coração dos homens que procedem os maus pensamentos: devassidões, roubos, assassinatos, adultérios, cobiças, perversidades, fraudes, desonestidade, inveja, difamação, orgulho e insensatez. (Bíblia, São Marcos 7, 21/22)_

_Um homem desonrado é pior que um homem morto. (Miguel de Cervantes)_

_**Considerações: **_

Essa fanfic é uma UA. O período é um pouco parecido com a Idade Média, se bem que eu não tenho muita certeza a respeito disso, e em alguns momentos pode existir o uso de coisas de fora da época.

A Guerra, o mundo, os países e cidades criados não existem. Todos os nomes de cidades e países são a partir de palavras em russo. A cada capítulo irei colocar o significado de cada palavra.

Em geral, essa fanfic era para ser considerada como a minha "última fanfic", mas por motivos de pressão, ela não será. A última será a "Pequena Paraíso", e depois dela talvez eu pare por aí de escrever fics de HP e fique só em drabbles ou oneshots. Não sei xD. De qualquer modo, ainda tenho quatro fics para terminar, então vocês não ficarão longe de mim tão cedo assim, ahaha.

De qualquer modo, espero que gostem. Essa fic segue um pouco a linha de "Minha Doce Noiva", mas ela é mais seca em alguns momentos. Aliás, bem mais seca.

Acho que é isso. Se precisar falar mais coisas, colocarei nas notas.

:D


	2. Prólogo

_**Prólogo: **_

_- Ron, fuja com Ginny, agora! _

_O garoto de seis anos olhou desesperado para os pais, sua garganta apertada e o rosto manchado pela fuligem e pelas lagrimas. Sua pequena mão apertava firmemente uma ainda menor, que tremia sob o calor de ambas unidas. _

_- Mas... Mas... _

_- Não perca seu tempo, moleque! – seu pai gritou com o pouco de forças que ainda lhe restavam. O fogo agora ia assumindo seu espaço na sala, e em pouco tempo a última oportunidade das duas crianças conseguirem a liberdade extinguir-se-ia. – Vá com Ginny para a floresta e se escondam! Espere que os soldados os encontrem! _

_- Papai! – gritou Ron, às lagrimas. – Papai! _

_O menino caiu de joelhos, sua cabeça doendo horrivelmente pelo terror presenciado. Por que aquilo estava acontecendo? Por que eles estavam sendo atacados? _

_- V-Vá, Ron... – sua mãe gemeu, súplica. –... Salve minha menininha... Por favor... _

_As íris incrivelmente azuis e brilhantes do filho fitaram as castanhas da mãe, e Ron Weasley engoliu em seco. O desespero e a dor presos em sua garganta. _

_- Nós amamos muito você, meu pequeno Ron. – sua mãe sussurrou amavelmente. – E sempre estaremos com você e com Ginny. Agora vá. Não olhe para trás. _

_As madeiras da sala já estavam caindo graças ao poder destrutivo do fogo. Fumaça começou invadir as narinas da criança e seus olhos, fazendo-o instintivamente se abaixar, sua mão sempre presa àquela menor. _

_À menor hesitação, seu pai gritou para que ele fugisse, e gritando em dor, ele correu para a porta com sua irmã, seguindo as ordens de seus pais. _

_Ele não olhou para trás, como sua mãe pedira. Ele não iria olhar para trás, porque doía muito pensar no que estava deixando. _

_Não demoraria muito para chegar à floresta que rodeava o vilarejo, uma vez que o povoado era pequeno e sua família morava praticamente ao lado das arvores. _

_Ele seguiu correndo, os únicos sons ouvidos sendo o crepitar de chamas, agora distantes, e o som de seus pés batendo contra o chão de terra batida. _

_Todo o percurso ele seguiu rezando. Rezando para que não os encontrassem, rezando infantilmente que tudo aquilo fosse apenas um pesadelo, e que sua mãe estaria no dia seguinte lhe preparando ovos e ralhando com seus irmãos a respeito da escola e que não estavam levando o treinamento de seu pai a sério. _

_Rezando infantilmente que seus amigos estivessem vivos, e que ele os encontrasse. _

_As duas crianças continuaram seguindo, até que Ron encontrou uma caverna onde, meses atrás, seu pai havia lhe dito que seria o melhor lugar para se esconderem caso existisse alguma ameaça ao vilarejo. Puxando a pequena mão atrás de si, Ron entrou e foi até o fundo da mesma, caindo de joelhos e tremendo descontroladamente, cobrindo o rosto com as mãos, não mais agüentando tamanha pressão. _

_- Mamãe... Papai... – ele gemeu, o grito contido em sua garganta. _

_A pequena mão que ele antes segurava foi colocada desajeitadamente sobre sua cabeça, e ele ergueu o rosto. As íris azuis se encontraram com as castanhas também cheias de lágrimas, mas lágrimas de incompreensão. Lágrimas de quem não entendia o que estava acontecendo, de quem estava chorando apenas por ver a dor de todos. Lágrimas de uma criança de dois anos. _

_- Tato... – a pequena sussurrou, ajoelhando-se de frente para o irmão. Ron a abraçou e a apertou com força em seus braços magrelos. _

_- Está tudo bem, Ginny... Está tudo tudo acabar bem. _

_Não estava bem, e nunca estaria, entretanto. Ron escutou o crepitar de fogo, agora tão conhecido aos seus ouvidos e ele virou-se ao visualizar luz dentro daquela caverna antes tão mais escura. Seus olhos encontraram as figuras impiedosas, com suas espadas e suas roupas negras, seus corpos gigantes completamente cobertos. _

_- Olha só o que encontramos. – um deles disse em voz baixa. Ginny arregalou os olhos e gritou, chorando agora tão abertamente quanto Ron chorara antes de fugir de dos homens, com cabelos lisos e tão louros que chegavam a ser brancos, sorriu. Um sorriso que não lhe chegava aos olhos. – __**Ratos.**_

_E_, _dizendo isso_,_ ergueu a espada._

* * *

Lembranças.

Ronald Weasley se encontrava no quintal de sua casa, os pés descalços sobre a grama orvalhada, as mãos nos bolsos e os olhos fechados. O sol nascido há poucas horas aquecia seu rosto, que se mantinha inexpressivo.

Era tudo o que ele tinha, apenas lembranças de uma época que faria de tudo para esquecer.

Pequenas e delicadas mãos pousaram-se sobre seus ombros, e ele abriu os olhos, mas não encarou a dona daquelas mãos, apenas permitiu-se apreciar o toque de sua esposa.

Ela massageou seus ombros e então depositou um beijo suave em sua nuca, deitando a cabeça em suas costas.

- Você já vai partir? – ela sussurrou. Ele assentiu e deixou suas pálpebras caírem ao escutar o tom chateado de sua esposa. Ele detestava vê-la daquela maneira, tão derrotada.

- Chegaremos a Zimá apenas pela madrugada e atacaremos esse horário. – explicou de maneira suave, virando-se e tomando-a nos braços. Ela descansou a cabeça no peito dele e fechou os olhos, enquanto ele tinha uma súbita visão de sua pequena irmã o abraçando e chorando. – Mas Harry gostaria que nos encontrássemos todos logo pela manhã.

Ela se afastou, para que seus olhos encontrassem os dele. Ron percebeu as lagrimas que ela recusava deixar cair. Suspirou.

- Está tudo bem, Hermione. – ele disse suavemente, deslizando o polegar suavemente sobre as bochechas macias e rosadas de sua esposa. – Está tudo bem.

Hermione o encarou por um tempo, suas íris castanhas brilhantes pelas lágrimas que não caíram.

- Não morra. – ela sussurrou, colocando suas mãos sobre as dele. – Eu não sei o que faria se... Se você...

Ron inclinou-se e deixou que seus lábios fossem colocados suavemente sobre os da esposa. Carinhosamente, depositou uma das mãos sobre o ventre da esposa, enquanto a beijava com ternura.

- Você jamais vai estar sozinha. Eu não vou permitir deixar você sozinha. É uma promessa. – ele respondeu em voz baixa.

Não, ele nunca mais deixaria ninguém que amava sozinho, principalmente no que se dizia a respeito sua esposa e seu filho. Por ser fraco no passado, Ginny Weasley havia ficado sozinha.

E, por ser fraco, sua irmã estava morta. Sua pequena irmã, que mal sabia falar e andar, que sequer tivera oportunidade de construir seus sonhos, seus anseios.

Gentilmente, Ron afastou-se da esposa para calçar seus sapatos e pegar sua mala. A longa espada, às suas costas, dançava à medida que ele dava seus passos em direção ao seu destino.

Ele sabia que Hermione estava melancólica antes mesmo que se virasse, agora segurando seus pertences. Aquilo pesou em seu coração, também.

Não queria deixá-la.

Caminhando sério e friamente, ele inclinou-se e beijou a testa de sua esposa.

- Voltarei em breve. – anunciou com a voz macia. Hermione assentiu, segurando as lágrimas.

- Eu confio em sua palavra. – ela sussurrou.

Ron abriu um pequeno sorriso, sua máscara de frieza dissolvendo-se. Mas logo voltou a franzir o cenho, desta vez em preocupação genuína.

- Nesse meio tempo, não receba visitas a menos que seja de algum conhecido da família, ou algum familiar – desde que o bastardo seja de extrema confiança do Imperador e minha. Deixe que apenas os servos atendam os visitantes. Há alguns soldados com ordens explicitas para vigiá-la vinte e quatro horas a partir da minha saída. Eles vão ficar ao redor do terreno e fora do mesmo. Se existir alguma traição, use a passagem que eu lhe ensinei e vá para o terreno de Harry imediatamente. Há criados lá já avisados da sua chegada caso aconteça alguma coisa.

Hermione não queria sequer pensar na possibilidade de alguma tentativa de invasão às terras de Ronald Weasley. Aquilo já era o suficiente para que seu coração acelerasse de preocupação não por ela, mas pelo bebê em seu ventre.

Mas ela não iria preocupar seu esposo mais do que ele já estava preocupado, então apenas assentira com o que ele dissera.

- Farei isso.

Ron sorriu, ainda com preocupação. Por fim, deu as costas a sua esposa e dirigiu-se aos enormes portões que guardavam a propriedade.

- Eu amo você, Hermione.

Hermione sorriu para o esposo, ainda que ele não a estivesse mais olhando ao subir em um dos cavalos já preparados por ele.

- Eu também amo você. – ela disse com suavidade, ao observá-lo partir.

* * *

- Meus serviços não serão mais requisitados, meu senhor. – um homem de cabelos longos e presos em um rabo de cavalo elegante anunciou, com a voz macia e controlada. – Após minha fuga, provavelmente Útra tomará conhecimento de minha traição após a saída das tropas.

Os generais reunidos olharam para o Imperador, que mantinha sua atenção focada exclusivamente no soldado. Dois soldados à porta da sala observaram seu senhor com apreensão.

- Sim, eu imagino que sim. – O Imperador admitiu com a voz suave e baixa. – Você não servirá mais como um espião, Lucius. Definitivamente.

- Entretanto, tomei cuidado para que as tropas somente tomassem conhecimento de minha traição após sua invasão ao nosso território, meu senhor. – Lucius respondeu calmamente, permanecendo ajoelhado e com o rosto abaixado em sinal de respeito.

- Isso segue o planejado a nossa estratégia. – Um dos generais ponderou. – Surpreendente, Lucius.

O homem não sorriu com tal elogio.

- Apenas fiz meu dever, General Snape.

- Isso nos leva ao próximo passo. – Snape disse, dirigindo-se ao Imperador, agora com certo receio em suas feições. – Meu senhor tem certeza -.

- Já conversamos sobre isso, Severus. – O Imperador o interrompeu com suavidade. – Minha filha será enviada à próxima etapa desta guerra. Ela sabe o que deve ser feito, ela cresceu aprendendo sua posição. Emmeline usará o nome de meu pai, uma vez que nenhum país o sabe realmente. Sua tarefa já está decidida.

Com um olhar frio e significativo para os dois soldados, o Imperador ordenou que trouxessem sua filha. Emmeline adentrou a sala com o semblante inexpressivo e ajoelhou-se perante o próprio pai, os cabelos negros caindo sobre a face.

- Você partirá para a cidade de Ktota hoje e servirá de conexão entre Útra e Zimá. Sua vida será colocada em jogo e sua missão já está decidida.

Emmeline assentiu, e disse com a voz inexpressiva:

- Farei tudo para a vitória de minha nação, meu senhor, nem que para isso eu tenha que desistir de minha vida.

O Imperador sorriu, um sorriso que mal lhe chegava aos olhos.

- Ótimo. Dirija-se com Smith para as ultimas instruções.

Emmeline levantou-se e seguiu um dos generais, um homem de meia idade com cicatrizes espalhadas por todo o rosto de forma grotesca. O Imperador não demonstrou expressão de dor ou algo semelhante ao ver sua única filha partir, sabendo que aquela provavelmente seria a última vez que se veriam.

Após mais alguns detalhes a ser acertado, o Imperador dispensou seus generais, deixando apenas Lucius e o General Snape.

Snape o encarou com o cenho franzido.

- Meu senhor, acredita mesmo que a vitória conseguirá ser colocada nas mãos de sua filha?

O Imperador abriu um sorriso suave desta vez, assentindo.

- Diga-me, Lucius. Útra usa mulheres em seus exércitos?

Lucius negou solenemente.

- Nunca cogitaram essa possibilidade, meu senhor. Sequer acreditam nessa possibilidade.

O Imperador pareceu satisfeito com essa resposta.

- É uma inovação, Severus. Nosso exército é forte e com surpresas. Nosso treinamento é duro e eficiente, enquanto Útra é fraca e com a mente pequena. Emmeline foi criada e treinada para não possuir emoções, para agir em razão da vitória e da supremacia de sua nação. Mulheres seduzem e enganam, e estamos apenas usando uma das poucas armas efetivas que elas podem se utilizar.

Severus Snape observou seu senhor por um tempo, antes de assentir.

- O senhor sempre tem razão, meu senhor. – respondeu com a voz baixa e submissa. O Imperador deu-lhe as costas brevemente, olhando para os soldados que ainda guardavam as portas da sala.

- Senhores, por favor, acompanhem o capitão Malfoy para a sala de recrutamento.

Lucius levantou-se e, com mais uma reverencia, desapareceu das vistas do Imperador e do general. Quando ambos escutaram a porta ser fechada, Snape voltou-se para o Imperador.

- Lucius Malfoy será realmente executado, meu Imperador? – perguntou com a voz baixa, olhando ainda para o local que o capitão estivera minutos antes.

O Imperador assentiu, sem resquício de culpa.

- Seu trabalho já foi concluído, bem como seu destino já foi consumado.

**_Continua..._**

* * *

**VOCABULÁRIO: **

_**Útra:** Manhã_

_**Zimá: **Inverno_

_**Cidade de Ktota:** Cidade de Alguém_

_**Cidade de Vagzal:** Cidade do Amanhã_


	3. Capítulo Um

_**Capítulo Um. **_

Aquele homem era detestável.

Não apenas detestável, mas notoriamente nojento. As mãos sempre imundas, a boca sempre com o odor nauseante de bebida alcoólica e alguma comida forte; os pêlos grossos e escuros que lhe escapavam do peito, quando ele vestia apenas uma camisa branca e aberta para caçar, bem como a barriga proeminente que lhe escorria pelas calças lhe provocavam pavor.

Sem contar que o homem provavelmente teria idade para ser seu pai. Ou seu avô, quem sabe.

Talvez sua aparência fosse até mesmo tolerável, se a personalidade do homem não terminasse arruinando ainda mais todo o contexto. Ele tinha opiniões e atitudes que a faziam cerrar os dentes, fechar os punhos e gritar mentalmente aos céus o que diabos fizera de tão errado para receber tal punição.

E pensar que este mesmo homem era um dos homens da nobreza mais admirados pelo Imperador.

Imperador este, que tivera a opinião de que mulher alguma além dela seria boa o suficiente para preencher a posição de esposa para seu fiel súdito.

A jovem o estudou por um tempo, em silêncio. O homem gesticulava alegremente com a mão livre, enquanto a outra segurava o copo com sua costumeira bebida alcoólica na mão. O suor já escorria por sua testa e o pouco de cabelo branco que lhe restava estava grudado na face brilhante.

Sua mãe, sentada próxima ao homem, tinha um sorriso educado ao escutá-lo, mas ela a conhecia muito bem: também estava detestando a idéia de estar no mesmo recinto que aquele crápula por mais de quinze minutos.

Sabia que o nariz fino e torcido de sua mãe não se devia à sua arrogância, mas sim ao seu desejo evitar que o odor nojento chegasse ao seu olfato.

O súbito pensamento lhe deu sincera vontade de rir, entretanto o mesmo morrera ao pensar que, enquanto sua mãe ficaria apenas agüentando aquilo por poucas horas, ela provavelmente teria que agüentar sua vida inteira, após a cerimônia.

E depois iria dividir aquele odor nojento em um mesmo lençol.

Sinceramente nauseada, levantou-se e arrumou o amassado em seu vestido de uma tonalidade clara de amarelo. Tanto a mãe quanto o homem pararam de conversar.

- Peço desculpas pela minha saída abrupta, mamãe, lorde Slughorn. – ela pediu com a voz suave e com um sorriso falso nos lábios. – Acho que preciso de um pouco de ar.

Sua mãe estava pronta para argumentar, mas o homem abriu um largo sorriso.

- É claro, minha bela rosa! – ele praticamente gritou em resposta. A jovem trincou os dentes, controlando uma resposta malcriada. _Rosa, _ele dizia. Jesus, ela nunca gostara dessa comparação entre a cor das flores e seus cabelos – Está um belo dia lá fora! Vá, vá. Logo irei encontrá-la.

_Tudo menos isso, _a jovem pensou, antes de fazer uma pequena referência e retirar-se da presença dos dois com um sorriso no rosto. _Não há necessidade de me encontrar lá fora, seu porco fedorento._

Assim que fechou a porta atrás de si, o sorriso morreu em seus lábios.

Oh, Deus. Ela odiava _rosas. _

Levando uma das mãos até o peito e inspirando o ar profundamente – _o doce e limpo ar sem odor do carismático Slug – _a jovem seguiu caminho aos jardins, seus passos pequenos ecoando no largo e suntuoso salão.

Bem, pelo menos seu odioso noivo estava certo – o dia estava definitivamente bonito. Já fazia semanas que ela não visualizava um céu tão azul ou um gramado tão verde.

Sem realmente perceber, seu coração se acalmou com aquela vista bucólica e um sorriso calmo se formou em suas feições.

Até que uma mão fosse colocava sobre sua cintura de maneira possessiva e a puxasse de um modo quase que intimidador.

Naquele momento, agiu por puro instinto; seu corpo girou, de modo a obedecer a seu agressor, mas suas mãos correram para as que lhe infligiam preocupação, e antes que ela percebesse, torcera-as.

Arregalara os olhos ao perceber que o homem que resmungava de dor era seu irmão.

- Oh, Draco! – ela sussurrou preocupada, mas não conseguindo esconder completamente a vontade quase descontrolada de rir. O homem estava inclinado, resmungando blasfêmias.

- Mas que diabos, Isabel! – ele trovejou, ainda que sua voz estivesse estrangulada. – O que pensa que está fazendo?

A garota agora permitira que o riso escapasse.

- Desculpe-me, irmão. – ela riu com mais vontade. – Eu estava tão distraída que agi por instinto.

- Instinto, você diz? Que tipo de mulher age como se fosse um lutador? Maldição, acho que você quebrou meu dedo!

Isabel encolheu os ombros.

- Talvez a filha de Lucius Malfoy aja dessa maneira. – ela retrucou solenemente. Draco girou os olhos, ainda resmungando.

- Não sei por que papai a ensinou estas coisas...

- Ora, deixe de reclamar. Você está começando a me parecer pior que uma garota, Draco. Na verdade, estou começando a entender porque papai me ensinou a lutar... Você é _fresco _demais. Alguém precisa defender a honra da família.

- _O quê? _Não, não sou! – ele a encarou indignado e ofendido. – Fui pego apenas de surpresa!

- É claro, é claro. – ela provocou. – O que está fazendo aqui à uma hora dessas, irmão?

- Como o que estou fazendo? – ele perguntou surpreso.

- Você não deveria estar junto com a Armada?

- Não.

- Por que não?

- Não se meta nesses assuntos, Isabel. – Draco a avisou. – Mulheres não devem se meter em assuntos relacionados à Guerra.

- E por que não?

- Por que... – ele engasgou. – Ora, pare de me perguntar essas coisas, sua cabeça de tomate!

- _Humph! _– Isabel cruzou os braços, como quem fingia estar brava pelo apelido.

Contudo, antes_ tomate_ que _rosa. _

- E o que você está fazendo aqui fora, aliás? – Draco perguntou desconfiado. – Pelo que as empregadas me disseram, Slughorn está aqui.

- E você ainda me pergunta por que estou aqui? – ela resmungou, com um olhar claramente enojado. – Draco, ele tem idade para ser nosso _avô_.

Draco a encarou com preocupação.

- Bem, não temos muita escolha, certo?

- Claro que temos. Papai poderia conversar com o Imperador...

- Não fale isso em voz alta, Bel! – ele a repreendeu. – Não contestamos a palavra do nosso Imperador, apenas a seguimos.

- Por favor – Isabel retrucou com escárnio. – Você realmente não ia querer contestar se uma velha com idade de nossa tia Amélia fosse escolhida para casar com você?

Draco piscou, como quem absorvia as palavras de sua irmã. Por fim, franziu o cenho e retrucou com um tom seco:

- Sinceramente? Não sei como ainda não fugiu, irmã.

Isabel sentiu vontade de rir com a careta enojada de seu irmão.

- Tudo bem. Tentarei falar com papai quando ele retornar.

A alegria iluminou as faces de sua irmã. As íris castanhas brilharam de tal modo que Draco pareceu encantando pela súbita demonstração de inocência por parte de sua irmã mais nova.

- Oh. Você jura, Draco?

- Que opção eu tenho? – ele encolheu os ombros. Isabel começou a rir alegremente e o abraçou.

- Obrigada, irmão! Ah, Deus, muito obrigada!

Draco balançou a cabeça, retribuindo o abraço com um pequeno sorriso em lábios.

Isabel era uma jóia rara entre a família Malfoy, e essa diferença dos demais já começava a partir de seus cabelos extremamente vermelhos, em um clã completamente loiro – ainda que Lucius sempre dissesse que os cabelos ruivos da jovem eram uma herança de seus mais antigos parentes.

Além disso, em uma família completamente arrogante e cheia de prestigio graças a sua grande devoção ao Imperador, a pequena ruiva se destacava através de sua humildade e simplicidade.

Quantas foram às vezes que Narcisa Malfoy fora obrigada a ralhar com sua filha ao encontrá-la na rua sujando-se de lama ao lado da ralé ou porque alguma jóia rara da família desaparecera porque algum amigo de Bel encontrava-se em dificuldade?

Isabel era um pequeno problema para os Malfoys, e o grande orgulho de Draco e de Lucius.

Mas, acima de tudo, o que ele mais gostava em sua irmã eram sua força e sua própria personalidade. Ainda que isso fosse considerado algo completamente condenável em toda a sociedade em uma mulher – desde quando uma mulher deveria possuir opinião própria? Sua única obrigação era ser uma esposa perfeita e gerar um herdeiro! – Draco sinceramente gostava da astúcia que Isabel possuía, bem como sua determinação em discussões a levar sempre a última palavra. Ele sabia que, escondida de toda a família, a pequena rebelde se infiltrava no escritório de seu pai e pesquisava inúmeros pergaminhos a respeito de inúmeros assuntos, que iam de decisões políticas a discussões filosóficas entre escritores. Ele tinha até uma pequena intuição que Isabel chegara a verificar pergaminhos onde continham informações sobre batalhas com Útra, e perguntou a si mesmo se a irmã também chegara a aprender o dialeto utraniano.

Embora fosse algo que Draco não compreendia muito bem _onde_ exatamente Bel iria usar em sua vida, ele a admirava.

Sem contar que, Isabel era bela. Uma das mulheres mais lindas entre todas as moças da sociedade, ele tinha que admitir. Ainda que a jovem Malfoy mal fosse conhecida entre a sociedade por algum motivo desconhecido que Lucius Malfoy criara, Draco reconhecia que jamais vira moça tão bonita.

E, infelizmente, os únicos que tinham consciência daquela beleza eram alguns membros da alta sociedade, a família Malfoy e o Imperador. Até mesmo a ralé com quem Isabel gostava de brincar não fazia idéia de que ela era um membro da prestigiada família Malfoy.

Era realmente nojento saber que uma flor tão suave iria se casar com um ogro.

- Sinto falta de papai. – Isabel admitiu em voz baixa quando se separou do irmão. – Sinto falta de quando ele me deixava cavalgar em pêlo em nossos cavalos ou nos treinava em lutas. Mamãe não me permite fazer isso... Ela acha indigno de uma dama.

- Bem, _é _indigno de uma dama.

- Dane-se você, Draco! Só está com inveja que sou muito melhor do que você... Em tudo!

- Até parece!

Algo que também era do conhecimento de todos os íntimos à família era a ligação que Lucius Malfoy possuía com sua filha caçula. Claro, Lucius também amava Draco, mas Isabel era sua pequena e preciosa pérola. Com isso, ele sempre a levava aos treinamentos que realizava em Draco quando o mesmo completara nove anos, idade em que o Imperador exigia o início do treinamento dos meninos para que logo o servissem. De alguma forma, Isabel sempre fora capaz de persuadir o pai para que, no final das contas, ela também fosse treinada.

Em geral, Draco tinha a plena certeza que Lucius não achava condenável a filha receber treinamento; por algum motivo, ele sempre fora desesperado pela proteção da caçula... E qual a melhor forma para se proteger, quando se sabe lutar das mais variadas formas?

Agora, era completamente humilhante para Draco admitir que Isabel saíra-se melhor que ele em muitos quesitos de todo o treinamento que recebera do pai durante os anos: ela era mais rápida, mais inteligente e muito mais intuitiva.

Em luta com espadas, ela sempre vencia Draco quando treinavam juntos em questão de poucos minutos. Em artes marciais, ela apenas perdia algumas vezes por ser mulher e, conseqüentemente, sua massa muscular ser menor que a dele. Draco até mesmo perdia às vezes quando apostavam corrida em seus cavalos.

Sua irmãzinha era uma perfeita Amazona.

Ele a observou admirar as vastas terras da família com um sorriso encantador e suave em suas feições, e surpreendeu-se ao perceber como seria fácil para um homem ser enganado pela suposta aparência frágil de Isabel.

Nenhum homem poderia admitir, mas se mulheres tão belas e inteligentes quanto ela fossem treinadas nas artes da Guerra, eles ganhariam com maior facilidade; elas seriam ideais para missões de infiltração e assassinato de grandes homens, e ninguém jamais adivinharia o autor das ações sangrentas.

Assustador.

Ele voltou à realidade quando escutou Isabel gemer em frustração. Voltou-se para encará-la, encontrando-a com o cenho franzido.

Ele franziu o próprio cenho.

- Bel -.

- Lá vem ele. – ela resmungou, o rosto se contorcendo em uma careta desgostosa. – Por favor, Draco, esconda-me.

Draco ergueu uma sobrancelha e, ao longe, avistou a generosa barriga de Horace Slughorn antes de qualquer coisa. Suas próprias feições contorceram-se em desagrado.

Contudo, o ar de asco desapareceu ao perceber que o homem praticamente corria em suas direções com um ar desesperado. Aquilo era atípico de sua personalidade sempre irritantemente alegre.

Isabel já estava pronta para se esconder quando Draco a segurou.

- Espere um pouco. – ele a avisou. – Há algo de errado. – sussurrou, mais a si mesmo que para ela.

- O que quer dizer? – Isabel perguntou com a voz baixa, preocupada.

Slughorn finalmente os alcançou, mas sua voz falhou ao visualizar Isabel parada o encarando com a mesma expressão de confusão e muda determinação que seu irmão mais velho.

- Isabel querida, se importa de, por favor, dar uma volta nos jardins enquanto converso com seu irmão? – ele perguntou suavemente.

Ele estava claramente a dispensando. Por mais que ela achasse o homem nojento e frustrante, sua atitude simplesmente a deixou irada. Como ele tinha audácia de dispensá-la daquela maneira? Obviamente havia algo de errado, e ela queria saber no exato minuto o que era.

Furiosa demais para que ela continuasse com o teatro da moça obediente e submissa, ela franziu o cenho e, erguendo o queixo, respondeu:

- Sim, importo-me. Gostaria de saber o que tem para dizer a meu irmão, Slughorn, _querido. _

O afeto fora carregado de puro sarcasmo, mas apenas Draco conseguira distingui-lo. Lorde Slughorn parecia preocupado demais para que o percebesse na voz aveludada de Isabel.

- Isabel -. – Slughorn começou, mas Draco o interrompeu.

- Saia, Isabel. – ele a avisou com voz seca e ríspida. Aquilo apenas a deixou mais furiosa, mas o olhar de seu irmão a impediu de continuar. Empertigando-se, lançou um olhar com o mais profundo desgosto a Draco e retirou-se com o queixo erguido.

Quando Draco a achou distante o suficiente para que não os ouvissem, ele franziu o cenho em direção a Slughorn.

- O que tem a me dizer, lorde Slughorn? – perguntou secamente, típico de todo homem do exército. Draco não era homem de mesuras, fora treinado para não ser.

Slughorn lançou um olhar solene ao homem.

- O senhor precisa me acompanhar até a porta. Sua mãe precisa de conforto. Lady Malfoy está descontrolada.

Aquilo o preocupou sobremaneira. O suficiente para que ele mal percebesse que Isabel estava próxima o suficiente, escondida de forma tosca, para que pudesse escutar a conversa.

- Mas o que diabos aconteceu para que -.

- Um dos homens do Imperador esteve aqui. Lorde Malfoy está morto.

Isabel levou as mãos à boca para conter o grito que imediatamente se instalara em sua garganta. Os olhos castanhos se encheram de lágrimas quase que imediatamente e ela gemeu de dor, seu peito doendo horrivelmente.

Draco apenas compreendeu que sua irmã o estivera espionando quando vira Isabel correr por entre os jardins, as lágrimas escorrendo livremente pelo rosto.

* * *

A cidade de Ktota, antes conhecido como "A Jóia de Zimá" estava em completo caos, os gritos carregados de dor e sofrimento preenchendo cada um que tivesse boa capacidade auditiva. Os monstros responsáveis por toda aquela destruição sequer pareciam tocados com os olhares aterrorizados dos moradores; mais uma vez, eram _monstros_. Pressupunha-se que não possuíssem sentimentos.

Não restara muita coisa para salvar; gados foram mortos, plantações foram devastadas e grande parte do pouco comércio existente estava arruinada. Os soldados de Útra deixaram apenas o necessário para que toda a tropa se alimentasse antes de seguir percurso de volta a suas terras.

Quanto aos sobreviventes? Como transformados em futuros escravos, eles iriam segui-los, mas sem o privilegio dos soldados de uma alimentação reforçada para agüentar o árduo caminho de volta. Caso não resistissem... Bem, eles então apenas provavam que não seriam bons o suficiente para se tornarem escravos dos poderosos homens de Útra.

Os cativos agora formavam uma fila indiana, todos com grossas cordas amarradas às mãos, de modo que fossem obrigados a seguir um atrás do outro, sem que nenhum se rebelasse – de qualquer modo, nenhum dos sobreviventes tinha o pensamento de fuga pairando sobre suas cabeças. Eles já haviam presenciado o quão brutal aqueles gigantes poderiam ser.

Em meio à fila, encontrava-se uma jovem com cabelos longos, negros e lisos que dançavam às suas costas conforme ela andava, o corpo se arrastando. Os olhos, tão iguais ao mel das abelhas, mantinham-se tristes e o rosto sempre mirava os próprios pés, cobertos por um sapato pobre e agora sujo de fuligem e sangue. Por parecer tão delicada e sozinha, não demorou muito para que alguns soldados a notassem e começassem a sussurrar comentários lascivos entre si.

Quando um dos homens gargalhou histericamente com o comentário de seu companheiro, a garota ergueu o rosto e notou que _ela _era o assunto daquela conversa. Deixando que o medo serpenteasse por seus olhos, a jovem cerrou os punhos amarrados e sentiu todo o corpo ficar tenso quando um deles pareceu aproximar-se, como se averiguando o que ela possuía para lhe oferecer.

Sentiu-se aterrorizada quando o viu sorrir.

Ele virou-se para seu amigo e disparou num tom divertido e maldoso algo que a jovem não conseguira compreender, uma vez que ele usara o dialeto arrastado e bruto dos utranianos. Contudo, um rapaz logo atrás pareceu compreender, e soltou um ganido assustado, cutucando a jovem.

- Você tem que achar um jeito de fugir! – ele sussurrou desesperado à garota, o medo maior em seus olhos que nos dela. – Eles estão planejando tomá-la!

Ela compreendeu o sentido das palavras do rapaz. Contudo, a jovem não conseguiu demonstrar tanto medo dessa vez quanto deveria. Simplesmente franziu o cenho e tornou sua atenção para a caminhada.

Desta vez, tentando se concentrar o máximo para compreender as palavras daqueles homens.

Tão logo havia começado a compreender que eles pretendiam tomá-la assim que a caravana parasse pela primeira noite, o som de cavalos chamou sua atenção mais que a curiosidade a respeito de sua própria situação, e ela ergueu o rosto.

Foi quando visualizou três homens montados em seus cavalos, as capas negras sobre os ombros e o olhar feroz em marcado em suas feições masculinas e endurecidas pela guerra. Eles estavam inspecionando cada futuro escravo, procurando qualquer coisa que pudesse delatar a tentativa de fuga de algum, ou o quão forte estes seriam para agüentar as tarefas que os aguardavam.

Um deles começou a trotar ao lado dela, e a jovem compreendeu que o homem estava a estudando com um brilho desejoso em seus olhos. Ela fechou os punhos mais uma vez, como quem tentava se controlar.

Os soldados que outrora estavam deliciando-se com a figura da futura escrava agora encaravam o homem com um respeito que chegava a ser inimaginável, escondendo até mesmo o desapontamento que sentiram ao compreender que aquela mulher provavelmente jamais chegaria as suas mãos.

- Major Black, ela é de seu interesse, senhor? – um deles perguntou em utraniano, mas dessa vez a garota compreendeu.

O chamado major Black sorriu com aquelas palavras, seus olhos azuis não desgrudando da figura feminina.

- Oh, sim, com certeza. – ele assentiu. Voltando-se para os outros dois homens em seus cavalos, perguntou: - Interessam-se também por ela?

Para a surpresa da jovem, um deles ergueu a voz, ordenando que toda a caravana parasse. Sua voz soou como um ronco alto de um trovão, aterrorizando os cativos ainda mais. Todos pararam, e o rapaz atrás da jovem ganiu mais uma vez, as lágrimas agora caindo livremente pelo rosto.

Descendo do cavalo, o dono da voz assustadora aproximou-se da moça e disse em zimá, claro e objetivo:

- Olhe para mim.

Relutante, a garota ergueu o rosto, de modo que seus olhos encontrassem com íris verdes endurecidas e ela tomasse conhecimento de como aquele homem era gigantesco e amedrontador. O homem franziu o cenho, e a garota deu um pequeno passo para trás, como se com medo que ele fizesse alguma coisa a ela.

- Diga-me seu nome, escrava.

- E-Emmeline Riddle. – a garota sussurrou, abaixando os olhos de modo que ela não mais o encarasse. O homem pareceu estudá-la por mais alguns segundos, antes que anunciasse secamente em utraniano a seus companheiros:

- Pequena demais e fraca demais para que consiga fazer até mesmo os afazeres domésticos.

- E quem disse que estou preocupado com afazeres domésticos? – Major Black perguntou com um tom sarcástico de voz, antes de soltar uma risada. – Há essas velhas nojentas para isso. Essa garota me servirá de maneira diferente. E você, Weasley?

O homem ruivo, o único que até o momento não havia se pronunciado, retrucou num tom de voz sereno:

- Se ela não é capaz de desenvolver atividades domesticas, não vejo utilidade nela também. – antes que Black pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa, ele ordenou que o cavalo disparasse ao início da caravana e desapareceu na escuridão.

Major Black riu.

- Sempre apressado. Como ele pode recusar uma coisinha dessas?

- Você sabe o motivo. – O gigante que fizera as perguntas à Emmeline resmungou, antes que saltasse em seu próprio cavalo e franzisse o cenho para o major. – Eu aconselharia matá-la uma vez que não possui utilidade alguma, mas se você está tão interessado em mantê-la como... – bufando, encolheu os ombros. – Faça o que quiser, Black.

Seguindo Weasley, o homem desapareceu também na escuridão. Black voltou sua atenção para os dois soldados.

- Deixem-na preparada a mim quando fizermos nossa parada. Quero-a pronta.

Emmeline abaixou o rosto, numa atitude assustada. Ela compreendia muito bem o que o homem queria dizer com aquelas palavras.

Contudo, a demonstração de medo era apenas encenação. Emmeline abaixava o rosto apenas para esconder seu cenho franzido e o rosto contorcido em determinação e concentração.

"_Começou", _ela pensou.

**_Continua..._**


	4. Capítulo Dois

_**Capítulo Dois **_

O funeral de Lucius Malfoy foi presenteado com um céu coberto por nuvens negras e ar melancólico.

Geralmente, a morte de grandes homens no exército significava a presença de muitas pessoas em seu cortejo final, mas os Malfoys decidiram que o funeral seria uma cerimônia íntima. Além da família – ou de pessoas que futuramente seriam parte da família, como Slughorn, ou os Parkinsons, graças a laços entre sua filha e Draco - as únicas pessoas permitidas foram o Imperador e um pequeno grupo de soldados, estes de alto escalão e também parte do circulo intimo do mesmo.

Próximos ao caixão agora fechado e coberto por rosas vermelhas e brancas se encontravam a esposa de Lucius e seus dois filhos, as mãos pálidas e delicadas da viúva colocadas suavemente sobre a superfície envernizada da madeira do caixão, as lágrimas caindo copiosas e silenciosas pelas feições aristocráticas; enquanto seu rosto se mantinha inexpressivo à exceção das lágrimas, seus olhos, contudo, afundavam-se em uma dor que todos que o notavam chegavam a acreditar que Narcisa Malfoy jamais voltaria a sorrir, ou se vestir em algo que não fosse o negro do luto.

Draco Malfoy mantinha as mãos dentro dos bolsos de suas vestes negras, os olhos nunca fixos no caixão escuro, mas observando o sofrimento de sua mãe vez ou outra ao encará-la de soslaio, preocupado por ela. Ele, por ter sido endurecido com árduos treinamentos ao longo dos anos, não chorava, uma vez que a morte se tornara sua companheira desde que havia sido nomeado um soldado, mas isso não significava que ele não estava se sentindo perdido com aquela morte.

Ao lado de Draco se encontrava Isabel. Os cabelos vivos e vermelhos estavam cobertos por um chapéu elegante e escuro, de uma mesma tonalidade que o vestido longo e caro que vestia. Assim como o irmão, ela não mais encarava o caixão onde se encontrava o corpo de seu pai, mas contrariamente a ele ela chorava, do mesmo modo que sua mãe. A única diferença talvez era que enquanto todos poderiam ver as lágrimas de Narcisa, as lágrimas de Isabel eram cobertas graças a seu chapéu.

O cortejo finalizou quando o padre disse o último amém, e o caixão começasse a baixar em direção ao último lugar em que Lucius iria descansar. Neste momento, Narcisa perdeu sua compostura e deixou que seu corpo tombasse contra o filho, e chorasse abertamente. Deitando o queixo no topo da cabeça de sua mãe e a abraçando protetoramente e com força, Draco observou o caixão baixar, suas expressões sérias.

Isabel ergueu o rosto pela primeira vez, o rosto delicado marcado pelas lágrimas que antes ela havia derramado. Contudo, seus olhos já não possuíam fraqueza ou vulnerabilidade, mas estavam duros e frios. Observou enquanto os coveiros terminavam de arrumar a terra que agora cobria o corpo de seu pai, e só desviou sua atenção quando eles se afastaram, silenciosos, de seu trabalho agora pronto.

Narcisa fungou, mas Isabel não deu atenção à sua mãe, pelo menos não àquele momento. Naquele instante, estava permitindo que a morte de seu pai fincasse em suas entranhas, não mais na forma de sofrimento como uma filha possuía por um pai, mas na forma de incompreensão. Raiva.

Por que aquele homem estava morto? Tudo o que ela sabia era que ele havia sido abatido pelos utranianos, e considerara aquela informação cruelmente insatisfatória.

Não. Isabel queria compreender os detalhes. Ela queria compreender exatamente como seu pai, seu adorado pai, aquele homem que ela sempre se lembraria do sorriso gentil e amoroso por trás das palavras duras e das ordens dolorosas, havia sido capturado e morto pelos homens de Útra.

Quando sua indignação falara mais alto ao descobrir a morte de seu pai, dois dias antes, Isabel exigira respostas ao soldado que trouxera a informação, esta enviada diretamente do Imperador, enquanto sua mãe estava caída ao chão, aos prantos. O soldado pareceu se assustar com algo que vira nas íris castanhas da jovem, mas nem isso foi capaz de lhe trazer respostas. O rapaz em seu uniforme não sabia dos detalhes, também.

- Eu lhe desejo minhas mais sinceras condolências, Lady Malfoy. – a voz suave e baixa ecoou nos ouvidos de Isabel, e ela dirigiu sua atenção a sua mãe e seu irmão, deparando-se com a figura majestosa e poderosa do Imperador. – Ninguém, mais do que eu, sente pela perda de Lorde Lucius.

- Eu agradeço em nome de minha mãe, meu senhor. – Draco respondeu solene, ainda segurando a mãe em seus braços, que parecia sequer se importar com bom comportamento à frente do Imperador. – Aliás, agradeço em nome de todo meu clã.

Draco poderia dizer aquilo por ele, Isabel pensou, porque ela não agradecia por aquelas palavras. Em sua opinião, ela não havia encontrado desculpas ou condolências nas íris escuras e misteriosas de seu senhor. Sinceramente, ela podia se sentir até mesmo capaz de visualizar um pequeno deboche em todo aquele poder. Como se ele gostasse de ver o sofrimento que sua mãe e toda a família estava passando.

E ela definitivamente não gostou de ver aquilo.

Aproximando-se do irmão e da mãe, Isabel encarou o Imperador por longos segundos, antes que abaixasse o rosto e se inclinasse respeitosamente em sua direção, pedindo sua graça com a forma respeitosa que fora ensinada a fazer. O gesto passou despercebido a todos os presentes, mas não ao homem, e a jovem sabia disso muito bem, e sentiu prazer incalculável em sua ação. Fora um desafio tão velado e discreto que sabia que seu senhor não seria capaz de culpá-la por nada.

E ela q_ueria _que aquele homem visse o desafio e a determinação em seus olhos, da mesma forma em que fora capaz de sentir o deboche nos dele, com a mesma sutileza que ele havia utilizado.

Ele poderia ser o Imperador, mas o homem que morreu em seu nome fora seu _pai_, e Isabel exigiria respeito em relação àquilo.

- Meu senhor. – Isabel disse em voz baixa e melodiosa, cumprimentando-o. Ele pareceu ignorá-la, como se não fosse digna de sua atenção. A jovem sentiu prazer naquele ato silencioso e infantil de seu monarca, compreendendo aquilo como uma resposta ao que ela havia feito.

- Há alguns pertences de Lucius que serão entregue à família Malfoy dentro de alguns dias. – o Imperador dirigiu-se novamente a Draco, que assentiu, em silêncio. – Infelizmente, é tudo o que posso fazer num momento como este, Draco.

- Eu compreendo e agradeço, meu senhor. – Draco disse em voz baixa.

Como se aquelas poucas palavras bastassem, o Imperador deu as costas à família sem mais alguma frase, e dirigiu-se ao exterior do cemitério, acompanhado de seus homens. Draco continuou a consolar a mãe, enquanto os presentes começavam a se retirar, e Isabel continuou com os olhos fixos nas costas cobertas por tecidos elegantes de seu senhor.

Ela sabia que seus pensamentos, se alguma vez expostos à sociedade, seriam considerados profanos e dignos de penas capitais, mas não conseguia evitar. Algo nas palavras ou na forma como o Imperador encarava a agora reduzida família Malfoy eriçaram os pêlos de Isabel, e ela não conseguira se livrar da incômoda sensação que se alojara na boca de seu estômago, uma vez que seu pai a ensinara a valorizar muito bem seus instintos. E, por mais incompreensível que parecesse, estes mesmos instintos estavam completamente alertas a respeito daquele homem.

- Bel? – ao escutar a voz baixa de Draco, ela virou o rosto de modo que seus olhos pudessem encontrar os dele. As íris castanhas, endurecidas, encontraram as doloridas e confusas de seu irmão, e ele continuou: - O que está fazendo?

Balançando a cabeça, Isabel replicou com a voz baixa:

- Depois, Draco. Depois.

Na verdade, ela não sabia se iria realmente dizer suas preocupações a Draco. Claro, ele era seu irmão e não iria delatá-la por ter pensamentos daquele tipo, mas Draco também era um soldado e sempre deixava claro sua lealdade a quem quisesse ouvi-lo.

Isso era, de algum modo, frustrante.

- Minha pequena Rosa. – Slughorn a chamou com voz preocupada, aproximando-se dos Malfoys. Draco o ignorou completamente, obrigando gentilmente sua mãe a se afastar de onde agora residiria o corpo de seu marido. Isabel, contudo, não era tão sortuda. Sendo a futura esposa de Horace Slughorn, ela simplesmente não podia lhe dar as costas e ignorá-lo, por maior que estivesse sofrendo pela morte de seu pai.

Entretanto, a jovem Malfoy estava entretida demais em seus próprios pensamentos para ser interrompida por um homem irritante como ele. Não se importando do local onde estavam e com quem estava falando, ela o mediu friamente e respondeu frustrada:

- Meu nome é Isabel, lorde Slughorn. _Isabel. _Espero que o senhor compreenda isso perfeitamente antes de me chamar de _Rosa _novamente, ou qualquer comparação a flores vermelhas. Agora, se milorde me der licença, tenho que estar ao lado de minha mãe durante este momento.

Ela sabia que sua resposta e suas atitudes iriam trazer problemas mais à frente, com toda a certeza. Mas, diabos, ela _odiava_ rosas, ainda mais agora que vira um monte delas sobre o túmulo de seu pai.

* * *

Emmeline Riddle ainda sentia as dores da noite anterior. Contudo, não reclamou ou pediu ajuda uma única vez. Mantendo a cabeça baixa, ela continuou seguindo o ritmo de todos os cativos, todos eles rumando para uma vida infeliz e completamente diferente do que estavam acostumados.

Após ter reclamado seus direitos, o major Black passava inúmeras vezes a cavalo próximo de onde sua escrava estava, certificando-se de que ela estava agüentando bem toda aquela viagem, pois não queria perder sua nova fonte de diversão. A jovem não o encarava, pelo menos não diretamente. Seus olhos apenas o espiavam vez ou outra, somente para perceber o sorriso lascivo que ele mantinha ao rosto quando a estudava.

Provavelmente ele estava se vangloriando mentalmente a respeito da forma como a tomara. Primeiro, quando já estavam em terras utranianas, cercados pela enorme floresta, seus soldados a soltaram da caravana e a arrastaram até que ela já não conseguisse mais ver os outros cativos.

Depois, eles arrancaram suas roupas, deixando-a apenas com as roupas intimas, e se divertiram um pouco com seu pavor, até que major Black aparecesse e terminasse o serviço, rasgando suas peças restantes e imediatamente arrancando um grito de dor de sua garganta ao penetrá-la profundamente.

O bastardo maldito, ela pensou ao observá-lo rir para si mesmo. Emmeline iria matá-lo, com toda a certeza. Talvez não aquela noite, mas era apenas uma questão de tempo.

Ela iria matar a todos.

- Senhor! Meu senhor!

O grito infantil e desesperado invadiu os ouvidos de Emmeline, e ela tornou a se concentrar na realidade ao perceber um garoto pequeno correr em direção à caravana. Ao fundo, já se era possível ver um pequeno vilarejo, ainda adormecido graças ao horário tão tardio.

- Whoa, moleque! – major Black gritou, pulando de seu cavalo e segurando a criança pelos ombros. – Que diabos está fazendo aqui, e a esse horário?

- Preciso falar com o general! – o garoto respondeu impaciente, tentando se livrar das mãos fortes do major. – Tenho uma mensagem urgente a ele!

- Que é que está acontecendo? Por que paramos? – perguntou o homem ruivo a quem Emmeline aprendeu ser o tenente Weasley. Ele parecia realmente aborrecido que todo o grupo tivesse parado justamente quando estavam tão próximos de sua casa.

- O pirralho quer falar com o Potter. – major Black respondeu ao tenente Weasley com o cenho franzido. – Que é que você precisa falar de tão importante?

- Isso só pode ser reportado ao general. – o menino retrucou de forma firme, inexplicavelmente firme para uma criança que poderia ter sua cabeça esmagada por aquele gigante, Emmeline pensou.

Major Black não pareceu gostar muito daquele tom.

- Olhe com quem está falando! – ele ergueu o tom de voz, mas o tenente Weasley respondeu, reconhecendo o garoto:

- Ele é um dos servos do Imperador, Sirius.

- Nem que fosse servo do Papa, ele tem que respeitar quem -.

- Black, já chega.

Tanto os dois oficiais quanto Emmeline se viraram para ver o general, ao lado de seu cavalo. Agora, não tão mais assustada quanto antes, ela conseguia estudar claramente cada detalhe daquele homem, desde os hipnotizantes olhos verdes, carregados de uma força que assustaria qualquer um, até a espada que ele carregada às suas costas, bem como outras armas escondidas por sua capa, mas que ela soube que existiam ao escutar titilarem à medida que ele caminhava.

Aproximando-se dos dois homens e do garoto, o general franziu o cenho e disse:

- Diga sua mensagem.

- General Potter – o menino começou, com um tom baixo e respeitoso, abaixando o rosto, e Emmeline compreendeu que a importância daquele homem provavelmente deveria ultrapassar a campos de batalha, e se sentiu profundamente aborrecida por não ter sido escolhida por _ele_. – o Imperador necessita de sua presença imediatamente.

O general Potter ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos, absorvendo a informação, e então perguntou friamente:

- Motivo?

- O assunto é sigiloso, general Potter. Não fui informado a respeito das necessidades de meu senhor.

O general inspirou profundamente antes de assentir ao garoto, dispensando-o de maiores explicações. Exasperado, encarou o major Black e o tenente Weasley e disse:

- Estejam em minhas terras logo após entregarem os escravos à venda. – subindo em seu cavalo, dirigiu-se ao homem ruivo: – Conversarei com o Imperador. Enquanto isso, impeça esse velho pervertido de cometer mais besteiras. – ele o aconselhou, referindo-se ao major Black.

- Maldito seja, Potter! – Black rugiu ao ver o homem desaparecer com seu cavalo em questão de segundos. – Fui eu quem o criei, moleque ingrato!

- Não fale assim do general, major. - Tenente Weasley repreendeu, um riso contido em seus lábios.

- Ora, não se meta, falo com esse fedelho do jeito que eu bem quiser!

Emmeline apenas ficou pensando nas palavras do garoto, a na urgência que aquela reunião parecia ter. Imaginou se tudo aquilo significava o que estava imaginando: se a traição de Lucius Malfoy já havia sido descoberta.

* * *

- Nunca diga uma coisa dessas, Isabel! - Draco Malfoy retrucou num tom baixo, sentindo-se furioso e envergonhado; ela conseguia ver a humilhação espalhada em suas feições aristocráticas com perfeição, as tonalidades rosadas preenchendo os espaços pálidos.

Contudo, como todas as vezes que discutiram, Isabel Malfoy não se sentiu abalada com a resposta de seu irmão. Cruzou os braços e empinou o queixo, dando-lhe um ar repleto de arrogância e classe, e desviou o olhar dos orbes cinzentos e frios de Draco. Observou o campo iluminado pela luz noturna pela luxuosa janela de um dos escritórios de sua casa e fechou os olhos.

- Tem razão - ela disse com uma voz baixa e suave, digna de uma mulher de sua classe. - eu não deveria ter dito uma coisa dessas _a você. _Sempre foi muito medroso, irmão.

Draco engasgou, agora seu ar envergonhado substituído por um ofendido.

- Não é questão de ser medroso, Bel! Você - Você tem consciência do que está dizendo? Percebe a gravidade de sua acusação? - perguntou num sussurro frustrado. - Você está -.

- Sei muito bem o que estou fazendo, Draco. - Isabel respondeu secamente, abrindo os olhos e tornando a encarar o irmão. - Por favor, não ofenda minha inteligência.

- Que inteligência, mulher? - ele perguntou frustrado. - Dizendo as coisas que diz, está provando ser apenas mais uma desmiolada da corte! Pior! Enquanto elas ficam se deleitando em jóias e futilidades, você está acreditando em traição! Dizendo que o Imperador - _o Imperador! - _pode estar envolvido -.

- Você não viu a maneira que ele falava? - ela perguntou inconformada, sua feição delicada e impassível substituídas por uma expressão incrédula. - Não percebeu a maneira condescendente que ele usou para tratar da morte de nosso pai?

- Você está louca! - Draco rebateu, gesticulando para provar seu ponto. - Vendo coisas, é o que eu digo! Para culpar o Imperador dessa maneira... Papai era um soldado! Papai servia nosso senhor... Ele servia sabendo que cedo ou tarde iria morrer para que nosso país vencesse!

- Você não entende! - Isabel há muito havia perdido sua compostura. Com o pescoço avermelhado por uma raiva crescente, ela se aproximou do irmão e fechou os punhos. - Papai sempre nos disse para valorizarmos nossos instintos... E algo me diz que não foram os utranianos que o mataram!

- Utranianos são selvagens! - Draco elevou seu tom de voz. - Por Deus, você está vendo o que faz? Está defendendo selvagens e culpando nosso senhor!

Isabel se empertigou, a fúria a tomando de modo inimaginável.

- Ele estava debochando a morte de nosso pai! - ela gritou. - Estamos há quase quinze anos em guerra com Útra... E papai ansiava terminar com essa guerra! Ele lutava por paz! Por nosso senhor! E esse homem - _esse monstro - _estava debochando de sua morte!

O som do tapa sendo desferido fez todo o aposento ficar mortalmente silencioso. Isabel levou uma das mãos ao rosto, queimando pela agressão, e encarou o irmão com incredulidade em seu olhar. Ele percebeu sua atitude, e ela percebeu a batalha que ele travava consigo mesmo em seus olhos, debatendo a possibilidade de desculpar-se de seu ato ou de continuar com sua postura firme.

Isabel balançou a cabeça, inconformada.

-Você...

- Isabel. - Draco disse baixinho, não sabendo exatamente o que dizer. Por fim, a jovem percebeu que ele decidira tomar seu golpe como correto. Empertigou-se e disse: - Ponha-se em sua posição como mulher. Pare de se meter nesses assuntos. Orgulhe-se da morte de nosso pai, foi uma morte honrada.

- Seu porco. - ela sussurrou, o olhar carregado de desgosto. - Papai o criou para jamais fazer em uma mulher o que acabou de fazer comigo.

Aquilo pareceu fazer o Malfoy mais velho vacilar. Engolindo em seco, deu às costas à irmã e disse com a voz suave e baixa:

- Recebi uma carta de nosso senhor. Ele virá aqui amanhã cedo, trazer alguns pertences de nosso pai.

Evitando pensar em qualquer coisa, abaixou a mão de seu rosto e saiu do escritório, rumando a passos silenciosos para outro lugar. Em breve Draco estaria em seus aposentos, pronto para dormir. Sua mãe já estava há horas em seu quarto, e seus empregados e escravos estavam dispensados por aquela noite. Isso lhe daria tempo o suficiente para conseguir abrir o único local daquela casa que ela sabia existir respostas para todas as suas perguntas.

- E então você verá que eu estou certa, Draco. - Isabel sussurrou, a obstinação em seus olhos.

* * *

- Meu senhor... Eu não compreendo. - o general disse com a voz suave, mas o monarca percebeu com clareza o punho se fechando, ao lado de seu joelho dobrado em total obediência.

- Acredito que tenha compreendido muito bem essa situação, general Potter. - o velho de longa branca respondeu tranquilamente, observando seu soldado mais fiel. - Adam Smith na verdade se chamava Lucius Malfoy. Ele era um infiltrado de Voldemort - acredito que seja esse o titulo que se deu...

- Mas aquele homem provou sua identidade! Provou ser um verdadeiro utraniano!

O velho balançou a cabeça, passando a mão sobre as têmporas enrugadas. Fechou os olhos.

- Na verdade... Eu sabia já há algum tempo sobre sua verdadeira identidade. Provavelmente desde o início.

Àquelas palavras, o general Potter ergueu a cabeça e encarou com incredulidade seu senhor. Pela primeira vez em anos, dirigiu-se ao monarca em um tom irritado e cansado, não respeitando suas posições.

- Se o senhor sabia, por que - Por que diabos o permitiu ficar ao nosso lado durante todo esse tempo? Por que me disse - por que me fez _confiar _nele?!

- Não acreditei que Malfoy pudesse escapar. - o velho retrucou cansado. - Entenda, Harry, isso foi a falha de um velho. Quis que você estudasse esse homem, esse soldado, para que assim tivéssemos mais informações a respeito de Zimá.

Harry Potter se levantou, seu tamanho jovem e enorme sobressaindo-se à figura enrugada e pequena de seu monarca. Estava furioso.

- Como pôde ter cometido uma falha dessas? Dumbledore, que diabos acontece com você? Sua velhice está atrapalhando sua lógica?

- Ei! - um soldado parado à porta se manifestou, com o cenho franzido. - Trate de forma correta seu senhor!

- Está tudo bem. - Dumbledore o dispensou com um aceno de mão. - Está tudo bem. Harry - ele tornou sua atenção ao general. - Você sabe muito bem porque agi dessa forma. Era necessário, você conhece as regras. Contudo, acreditei ser capaz de impedir que Malfoy escapasse de volta para as terras de Zimá. Não foi o que aconteceu.

- E agora Zimá tem informações o suficiente a respeito de nós. Ah, meu Deus. - Harry bufou furioso, passando as mãos sobre o rosto de modo cansado.

- Informações... Sim. Algumas corretas, mas grande parte delas erradas. - ao olhar confuso de seu subordinado, Dumbledore sorriu. - Acha que eu não estava preparado para uma situação dessas? Pensei em todos os detalhes, Harry.

Harry Potter franziu o cenho, encarando seu senhor.

- Devo admitir que estou com inúmeras perguntas prontas para serem feitas, Dumbledore.

Dumbledore sorriu.

- Imagino que sim. Por ora, há uma tarefa que eu desejo que faça. Leve Weasley e Black com você. -ele olhou por cima dos olhinhos de meia lua, acrescentando - Deixe o Imperador Voldemort ciente de suas ações, e o que podemos fazer com espiões.

Harry Potter o estudou por um tempo, antes de assentir.

- Sim, meu senhor.

**_Continua... _**

E, dizendo isso, saiu.


End file.
